Heartbreaker
by Darkkiss15
Summary: My name is Nicolas "Fang" Ride. I'm twenty-four years old and I break up couples for a living. This is my team: Ella Griffth, my sister, and James "Iggy" Griffth, her husband. We have never failed with anyone, but one girl just won't cooperate.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! This is the first chapter of my new story! I'm writing two stories at once! Its not like I stopped writing the other one, but I watched a movie and I thought that it would make a great Maximum Ride Fanfic! I also want to say that the characters are _completely_ OOC! Just a heads up.So I hope you all like the first chapter of _Heartbreaker. _NO WINGS! BTW this is a Universal POV.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly have no claim over Maximum Ride, James Patterson has full ownership. :(**

In my profession there are three types of women, happy, knowingly unhappy, and unhappy without admit it, I work with that final category, and to get to are goal, all measures are taken.

My name is Nicolas "Fang" Ride, I'm 24 years old and I break up couples for a living.

This is my team: Ella Griffth, my sister,and James "Iggy" Griffth, her husband. We help all kinds of women, your daughters, sisters, mothers, best friends, and colleagues

Our goal is to open their eyes.

How?

Seduction.

Of course we have our rule, we never interfere for racial of religious reasons, I, Fang, never sleep with them, and we will only interfere if the woman is unhappy. To reach this goal anything goes.

And of course business stays business.

We are currently in Egypt working our charm on a young woman by the name of Francesca, her current boyfriend is a jerk and her brother wants her to break up with him.

Iggy has given her boyfriend an add for a wet t-shirt contest knowing it will keep him at the hotel. We did our research and know that she was planing to go to see some dunes in the desert.

Everything is going as planed, Francesca had missed her bus and her jerk of a boyfriend was complaining about going back to the hotel. A man tells her that I am leaving for the dunes and then I see her.

She goes up to me.

"Excuse me? I just missed my bus and a man told me that you were driving by the dunes" close the door to my jeep and look at her through my sunglasses.

"And how is this my problem?" she looks at me and then I turn to get to the drivers side, its SUPER hot out here and I want to get out of this heat.

"Please, I'm leaving today and I was really looking forward to seeing The Dunes" I open the drivers side and say "Well are you coming or not?"

"Oh thank you!" she runs to the other side and gets in.

I drive off and head towards our destination.

I starts small talk, "My names is Derick, and you would be?"

"Oh, Francesca DeBoufe", I gave her a smile and said, "That's a lovely name, it suits you"

she gives a small blush and then all is silent, which I am perfectly comfortable with.

"I hope you don't mind if we make a stop." I glance at her.

"Oh no of course not."

I smiled and pulled into a small town, all of a sudden we were surrounded with children.

I liked children so this wasn't to hard to act this out.

We got out and I started laughing and plating with the children, making Francesca see my sensitive side.

Off to the distance I saw Ella dressed up in a nurse outfit talking with Francesca, telling her how she has never seen me this happy and things like that, opening her eyes to a knew possibility.

We stayed there for a good 30 minutes, playing with the kids and giving them Vaccinations, so it was fake, but Francesca didn't need to know that, all-tho the children were very convincing.

It was almost sunset so I told Francesca that I could take her to look at the dunes.

So here we are standing in top of a Heep of sand.

"Francesca, "I hesitated and looked her in the eyes, "You are unlike any woman I have ever met. Your kind, beautiful, and your own person." I put my hand on her cheek and then leaned in for a kiss.

I know what your thinking, how can you say this about a girl you just meet, and how can she fall for it?

All I can say is that I'm _very_ good at what I do.

Being handsome helps too.

After the kiss Francesca looks at me and said, "Thank you Derick, thank you" her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"No thank you Francesca." Then we walked to the jeep and I drove her to her hotel, in the distance Ella and Iggy packed up.

**Francisca's POV**

After Derick dropped me off at the hotel I walked in a daze past my ex-boyfriend, who was sleeping next to the pool and walked upstairs to my room to pack.

**Fang's POV**

It was the next day an I watched with Francesca brother as she boarded her plane, alone.

"How do I know she will not go back with that bastard?"

"I promise, and if she does just call me and you get your money back, but I have never failed." I smiled and walked off to find Iggy and Ella, and prepared to board our plane.

**A/N:OMG ITS DONE! I know it wasn't long, but it was just the beginning! How did you like it?**

**Review to tell me if you did! **


	2. New Assignment

**A/N: HELLO! I just want to say THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS ****AlexStrike****, ****Avstories****, ****Hellwise14****, ****Angeltales321****, ****FlyForever****, ****HeAt-StRoKe****, ****Elise The Amazing****, ****Swahili****,****Skyrocket****, ****That-Crazy-Redhead-Chick,**** and ****thedoggydog2****! I'm so glad you all like it! I mean I got 11 REVIEWS! FOR ONE CHAPTER! so for all you other people out there...READ AND REVIEW! OH and if you haven't noticed I DID change my name from bookwormcutie to darkkiss15, I might change it again in the future but not any time to soon! THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**Fang's POV**

Another day another couple.

I was sitting in the van that we had our usual stuff, you know computers, food, closet, the usual.

I was siting eating an apple wait for the next call that would give us another job.

"Fang? Are you just going to sit there or are you going to come over here and help us?" I looked aver at Ella, she was being filling out paper work from our last job.

"Nope, that is your and Iggy's job, my job is to stand here and look sexy, you two really have to start pulling your weight around here, I may be amazing at everything I do, but I cant do everything" I gave her a smirk.

Her eyes narrowed, "You better get over here and help or else that sexy face of yours will be nothing but a puddle of blood." I laughed at my younger sister.

"Jeez Ells, I was kidding" I got up and walked over to were she worked, I picked up a piece of paper, "Now tell me, why do we have to keep track of everyone?" I didn't get Ella and all her organization, it drove Iggy and me nuts.

"If it weren't for my organization we would be bankrupted. That reminds me, we have a new job" I looked over at her, good another job, I was getting a little bored around here.

"Yeah? What do we do? And where is Iggy?" I looked around of van, no sign of him.

"The father of the girl didn't say. He said he would meet you at the hotel Grand on 4th and Grans street and 4 o'clock today, so if I were you I would get a move on." she was right I was already 

"Yeah ok, I'll drive you, um, continue what your doing" I shook my head and walked to the driver seat and got in, turned on the engine and pulled out of the empty parking spot and drove to the hotel were my next client was waiting.

"You know when Iggy comes back he wont know were we are you know that right?" I looked at Ella through the rear view mirrow.

Her lips turned up and she said in a very sly voice, "I know" I wounder what Iggy did this time so I asked.

"What did the idiot do this time?" this should be good.

"He was sensibly flirting with other women, I don't know why, so I got him out of there and then told him to go and get me a venti 1 pump caramel, 1 pump white mocha, 2 scoops vanilla bean powder, extra ice frappuchino with 2 shots poured over the top with caramel drizzled under and on top of the whipped cream, doubled cupped from starbucks" my eyes widened.

"And he listened? Did he have to write it down?" I and so proud of my sister.

"Yes and Yes"

"You are one cruel woman" I shook my head and turned back to my driving

**Iggy's POV**

I finaly got Ella's order, a venti 1 pump caramel, 1 pump white mocha, 2 scoops vanilla bean powder, extra ice frappuchino with 2 shots poured over the top with caramel drizzled under and on top of the whipped cream, doubled cupped from starbucks. The guy behined the counter looked at me and said I was crazy.

I told him it was for my wife.

And he called me whipped.

I guess I was, I lost my man card the second I say that woman.

I was a goner.

Now I just have to remember not to flirt with other women and I'm golden.

I was reaching the parking lot were the van was parked and then when I turned the corner all I saw was that.

An empty parking lot.

Well.

Then I saw the van driving a few yards away.

I ran.

The coffee was still in my hand, I was depating wather or not to through it or to keep it.

Maybe Ella really does want this so I'll keep it.

"HEY! WAIT!" I was waving my free hand and running, the van stopped and I ran the last bit and got in.

"Do you have my coffee?" Ella asked me.

"Yeah" I panted, I gave it to her and got in and plopped myself onto a seat and closed the door as Fang stared the van.

"Iggy, take my advise, stop flirting with other women, that's my job." Fang was smiling and shaking his head.

Screw him.

"Yeah whatever." I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing.

"He's right you know, your life would be so much more easy if you didn't flirt" Ella was plesently sipping her complicated drink and looked at me with big brown eyes.

"Whatever you say Ella." 

Fang just chuckled.

**Fang's POV**

Iggy and Ella, the only couple that I will never ruin.

Thought two love birds._ (A/N: Tehe love __birds__)._

We were almost to the hotel when I asked, "Ella who is this guy?"

"He's rich, I'll tell you that much. His name is Jeb Batchelder, he's a scientist, and his wife is deceased but he has 4 kids, his biological children Maximum, age 23, Angel, age 16, he twin brother Zephyr, and there adopted sister Monique, age 21."

"Ok that sounds good" I was pulling up in front of the hotel and I parked and turned around, "Ella I need a face"

she nodded and turned back to the computer.

She turned the screen and showed me a picture of a beautiful looking woman.

"Ok, now go get the tiger" I looked at Iggy, gave him a look and got out of the van.

Time to work my magic.

I entered the grand hotel and walked to the front desk.

There was a man, I went up to him and told him I had an appointment with Mr. Batchelder. While he looked at the computer I looked around. The floor was made of a white marble speckled with god. The walls were a cream color adorned with a shimmering gold picture frames with pictures inside that belonged in museums.

There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, I looked like it was made of diamonds. So here I was admiring the architect of the building waiting for the stupid boy to find my name.

"Ah, Mr. Jcbb, here your are _(A/N: Omg I totally did that at random!) _Mr. Batchelder is waiting for you in room 365."

I gave him a smile and walked to the elevator.

Then I saw her.

Right as I was about to walk right past her I gave her one of my most brilliant sexy smiles I could muster.

But she just gave me a look, and narrowed her eyes at me and kept walking.

Huh, never got that reaction before.

I got in the elevator and clicked the button to go up to the 3 floor.

The Elevator itself was covered in mirrors.

If you ask me it was kinda freaky.

I mean everywhere you look, BAM! There you are.

But that's just my opinion, I guess if your rich and beautiful you like mirrors in your elevator.

I was just starring at the digital numbers telling me what floor I was on, till finaly it was the number 3.

I stepped out and walked till I found room 365, I flattened my hair a bit befor knocking on the door. And waiting.

When the door opened.

Mr. Batchelder stood there, "Ah you must be Nicolas, please come in" I said nothing when he called me Nicolas, personaly I perfered Nick over Nicolas, but Fang over Nick, I guess since were keeping this buissnes we can keep it at first name basses.

So I stepped into the suite, it was well sweet.

The carpet was a brilliant white, it was the living room that we stepped into, the Couch was a nice white and the tables and accessories were a black.

Very nice.

The windows were drawn providing a nice light.

"Please sit down, would you like something to drink?" I looked at the man, he was in his early fifties, his hair colored gray in some places, he had a think mustache, and glasses, completing the sci entice look.

"No, I'm fine thank you. So you contacted my agency for what reason?" I already knew it was about the woman I saw earlier.

"Well yes, to be blunt I don't like the man my eldest daughter is with. Her name is Maximum," he gave me a manilla folder, I opened it and it held the basic information, name, birthday, hair color, weight, all that good stuff, but it also held everything about the guy.

"His name is Dylan Alcott, he's British, comes from a rich family and I don't like him" ok he want joking when he said that it was going to be blunt.

"Well, Mr. Batchelder, me and my team will watch your daughter and see if she is not happy, if she isnt happy then we will interfere, if she is then we will not disturb." It was protocol, and we would never change this rule, ever.

"I dont think you understand" I looked at Mr. Batchelder, there as a gleam in his eyes.

Scary.

"You and your team _will_ break them apart, and I think that the amount of money that I'm willing to pay you will help persuade you a bit." he handed me a small little piece of paper and looked at it.

All I have to say is that that's a _LOT_ of zeros.

I cleared my throat and answered, "I will get on it right away, I'll be leaving to get my team ready." I stood and so did he extending his arm I grasped it and shook it

"I thought you would see it my way."

"If we take the job then it will take us a while depending on how stubon your daughter is"

"No you have to have the job done by next week"

"What? That's not enough time! And why one week?"

"Because that's when the wedding is." he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Ill add another thousand to the payment" he was a hard man to bargain with. We said our farwells and I walked out the door.

As I walked down the hallway on my way to the elevator I saw her again, she rose a delacate eyebrow at me and I smiled again.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

She was going to be a tough one.

I didn't care, that was a lot of money at stake, and we were going to take it.

I walked out of the hotel, and got to the van.

As I slid the door open and climbed in Ella and Iggy bombarded me with question

"So how did it go?" Ella asked me.

"Well we have to stake her out, watch her, and her father wants her relationship over by next week, no matter what."

"What? That's not enough time!" Ella's face was one of complete shock.

"How much is he paying" Iggy always did ask the million dollar questions.

I through him the piece of paper and he caught it.

He read it and his eyes widened.

He leaned back in the black seat of the van.

"What? How much is it?" Ella was using her whinnying voice.

Iggy gave the paper to Ella, "Whoa" was all she said.

"Plus a thousand dollar extra to finish the job." 

"We do need the money..." Ella trailed off.

"I say we take the job" Iggy chimmed in.

"Agreed" Ella said and turned back to her computer, ok Fang, we are going to 1687 hawk road" _(A/N: I made that up, so don't try and track it!)_

"Got it" I drove off, and shivered with excitement with our new assignment"

**A/N: OMG I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I no this is SUPER SHORT and I dint update in like ONE MONTH but I haven't had inspiration, and this chapter kinda sucked! Well I'm building up to the future, ill try and use more detail, and TANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'm out!**


	3. Personal Bodyguard

**A/N: Well in SUPER SORRY! I have had Writers block, and like I haven't been inspired, so I haven't updated in like months, so I apologize... but here I am, and I'm updating! for all of those of you that have reviewed THANK YOU! they are really inspiring, and I thank you The Dark Queen of Insanity, I like your honesty, and no I did not go into a corner and cry, I will write BETTER! yes, I will be better, so I'm going to stop holding this up and like you know write...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Fang's POV**

We were outside Maximums apartment, the one that she shared with her English fiance.

This was stage one of every new case we have, see if the target is happy. Right now we were getting nothing.

And that's saying something. We were in our black van, the type of van that has children running thinking that there's a creeper with candy inside.

Yes we did buy this specific car for this specific reason.

I was currently watching Ella and Iggy walking hand in hand down the sidewalk, then "accidentaly" runing into the couple.

That was their time to ask questions.

See the way Maximum would look at Dylan and vise versa.

After I watched Maximum kiss Dylan in the lips and walk to her job as a photographer that was located down the street and Dylan when to meet with the parents on another business deal in England, he would be gone for a week, till the wedding.

This was the time we had to break them up.

Not the easiest thing to do.

Once they were out of sight Ella and Iggy walked to the door the two had walked from and used the spare keys that Mr Batchelder provided us with.

It was my job to look at the garbage, see if I found anything.

I casually walked the clean streets of New york to the very expensive looking apartment, to the ally were they kept the garbage cans.

Hell even the garbage cans looked expensive.

I lifted the lid and opened a bag, not before putting on some gloves.

I found the usual stuff, banana peals, take out, milk jugs, rotting food, used condoms.

"Eww, Ella and Iggy give me all the bad jobs." I held back a gag and dropped the lid back on the can.

I looked at the apartment, looking for _anything_ to help me.

I personalty found nothing.

I walked back to the love-mobile.

Yes, Iggy called it the love-mobile, when Ella and I asked him why he said because we help people find "love", I don't think that's the only reason. shudder

I waited for the other two to come.

Once the door opened Ella and Iggy stepped in.

I popped a piece of gum into my mouth and turned to them, "So what have you guys find, 'cause I found nothing", the looks on their faces didn't give me any reassurance.

"I have never stalked someone so in love", Iggy threw his hands in the air and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Iggy we are not stalking", she turned to me, "but he's right, they are more in love than two bunnies in spring"

"Yeah I noticed"

"Fang, this goes against what we stand for, but that's so much money"

"I say we Take the job" I told them in a stern voice"

they agree with me and then we begum our job.

I call it Operation: Maximum Ride.

Ok not so creative but its better then Operation: Get-hot-blonde-away-from-British-dick, but if you like that one better that's fine with me.

"Okay, Fang, today after Maximum finishes up her work she is going to go shopping, that's when we make out move, I suggest you wear a suit, you know give yourself an edge." Ella smiled at me as she handed me the only suit I had, I sighed and agreed and got changed, ditching the tie.

Maximum was due to get out of work at around 3:00 and it was 2:49 now, we stationed ourselves outside of the photography shop and waited.

Once she came out and when into her car we followed.

She parked outside a expensive looking store and got out.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car, "Wish me luck!" I told them.

"Good luck!" they said in unison I shook my head, moving my hair, straightened my back and walked to the store and entered.

Maximum was wearing a yellow sun dress.

She was looking aimlessly at items, and I kept my distance and watched her, waiting for her next move.

She looked up at me, and I smiled.

Her eyes narrowed, but then she smiled back.

She approached me and I got ready.

"Hi, I'm Maximum, now I have a question, why the hell are you following me?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, a bright smile on her face.

Oh crap, she noticed me. Think Fang THINK!

"Your father hired me to be your personal bodyguard" smooth, this might actual work.

"Really? I don't believe you" she wasn't getting off so fast.

"Don;t believe me call you father."

"You know what? I think I will." She got her cell phone and took what I was holding in my hand from when I was looking thought items, it was a thong.

She waited, holding the cell phone to her ear, slinging the thong around her finger, finally she got an answer, "Dad did you hire me a body guard?"

she waited for a response, "Well," she said and looked me up and down, "he has shaggy black hair, dark eyes, lanky in the muscle department, wearing a cheaply made suit, and tan skin" harsh.

She waited again, "But dad I can take care of myself I don't need him!" she paused and then held out the phone, "he want to talk to you"

I took it and said, "Sir?"

"Mr. Ride that was a brilliant idea, now I want you to get her and her Fiance apart if it's the last thing you do"

"Yes sir, I understand" I hung up and gave Maximum her phone.

"This is ridiculous" She said as she waked off.

While she looked around things I contacted Ella and Iggy, I told them that I was officialy her bodyguard and I told of them of a plan I had, and that tjey would execute, they agreed and got ready.

She got her things and walked to the counter to pay, I stood beside her, waiting.

Finally she turned to me at the counter as she payed and said, "I'll pay you double what he is paying, my father will never know"

"Stop it, I am not taking your money" I said.

"Fine, have sex with me, right now in the fitting room, I bet you would like to have sex with an engaged woman" She gave the sales lady the check an started to walk away, "Come on, I'm not wearing any underwear" She gave we a smirk and walked away.

Damn shes good, "I turned to the sales lady who had a look of shock on her face, "Shes lying" I told her, "She is wearing underwear" and I walked out, following her.

She saw me and stopped ant the hood of her car and set her bag there.

"What do I have to do to get rid of you?"

"Nothing, not until you father tells me I am free to go, until them I will go were you go, see what you see and make sure that nothing happens to you" I waited for my plan to start.

"Yes because you can protect me." she crossed her arms and looked at me.

This woman is hurting my ego, " I will have you know I am a great bodyguard, and remember never judge a book by its cover."

"Well its been judged" she told me and got in her car.

And now my plan starts to unfold.

She gets in ad states the car and drives off, only to be stopped by and woman in all black, and a ski mask.

Ella, "Get out of the car!" She yells, Max, as I am now calling her because Maximum is just to long, listens and got out and watched as her car drove off, and she sow me run after said car.

Ella drove at a moderate speed, but like I asked there was a bike, on that I took and road as I followed.

I peddled the bicycle, getting in front due to the hill, I got in front of Ella and jumped on the car of good measure, she pulled over and helped me off the pavement.

"I bit much jumping on the car don't you think? I mean you totaled the bike, Iggy will be so disappointed." I just shook my head dusted myself off and watched as Ella clung to the purse that belonged to Max.

"Can I keep it? Please? This is _PRADA_!" sigh women.

"No Ella, when we finish this job you can get yourself a Prada bag, no give it here." she whimper but gave it back.

I got in the car and drove it back up the hill to where Max stood in shock.

I opened the passenger door and looked at her, "Well are you coming or not?"

she got in and I drove off, "Were to?" I asked already knowing that she was going to the airport.

"The airport" She said in a shaky voice, then was silent.

It was getting awkward so I turned the radio on and a song started to play, I sang with it way off key, trying to lighten the mood.

Max looked at me like I was crazy and turned away.

I stopped, but I saw her lips move as she also sang, tapping her finger to the beat.

And the game officially begin.

**A/N: IM DONE WITH THIS CHAPER! YEAH! ok I know its still bad, but I'm trying! I want review you guys! So REVIEW and tell me if you liked it, loved it, or hated it! bye!**


	4. Paris

**A/N: Hi everyone! I have finally updated, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! plus I REALLY wanted that virtual cookie ;D lol but anyway, I am just thrilled with all the reviews I got! And yes I hope I can update more frequent, and yes this is based off the movie that's in French, but I will add my own scenes, but I REALLY loved it so I deiced to write it off that. I hope you love this chapter!**

**BTW: OMG IM SORRY THAT I DIDNT SPELL CHECK THE FIRST TIME I UPDATED THIS CHAPER! I fixed I though, I read through it, but lets just say my skills in this department are not as good, so I'm sorry for that! thank you****It's Fnicking Awesomeness**** I hope this is better :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters**

**Fang's POV**

As Expected the car ride was awkward. I tried to start up a conversation, but let just say that that was an impossible task, Maximum, or Max, didn't like me at all.

This was going to be tough, I mean how in the world was I going to get this girl to realize that she didn't want to be with he fiance when clearly she did want to be with? This just might be one of the hardest jobs I've gotten, now that I'm her body guard that means I have to be everywhere she is, well for the exception of restrooms and such.

I hope she doesn't plan on trying to get away.

I heard her humming along to the song that was currently playing, and she was staring out the window the air conditioning blowing her hair slightly.

It was warm outside which was expected in the summer, I decided to comment on that, "Lovely weather today, don't you agree?" wow that sounded so stupid! I really need to break the ice, and get her to start talking!

"Yeah I guess" Great I'm making progress.

"So tell me Mr. Ride what exactly to I have to do to make you go away?" scratch that I just took 10 steps backwards.

I wounder what I would take for this girl to stop pushing me away, if I could just figure that out!

"Miss. Batchelder, there is nothing you can do to make me quite, I am a man that does not go back on his word, so I will not leave you side will you walk down that aisle and say I do." I took a peak at her from the corner of my eyes, her eyes were slightly opened wider, and her arms were crossed.

"Call me Max, I hate formalities" well that's got to count for something.

"Well Max, we have arrived to the airport. Can I ask you something?" this was in my opinion a very important question.

"Yeah what?" 

"Well were exactly are we going?" I was one hundred percent dead serious. I had no clue.

"My dad did['t tell you? Typical. Were going to France, I want my wedding in Paris, so I'm heading there to have my final week of being single before I become Mrs. Acott" She gave a small smile before going to the trunk of her car to get the luggage.

I ran to her and grabbed the luggage before she could reach for it, "Here let me, and that's good, because I just so happen to speak French" I smiled at her, before carrying the luggage to the plane and get ready to board.

**Max's POV**

My dad is going to have a piece of my mind the next time I see him.

How dare he give me a bodyguard when he know just fine that I can take care of myself, the incident with the bag was just a mistake, I was taken off guard!

I don't need an attractive man following me around! What would Dylan think if he found out!

Not that I care, because Dylan would never think that I cheated on him.

Would he?

Well anyway, the man want to bad.

But he never told me his first name, I must ask him, I have calling people Mr, or Mrs. it just irritated me!

Hmm, maybe I could give him a nick-name.

Yes that's what I will do!

So we have bored the privet jet that my family owns and got to our seats.

Against my best wished the crew decided that we would like some very expense looking stakes.

Not that I completely mined, I mean I looked heavenly, and I was hungry, I wanted to dig into the stake and devour it like an animal.

But having company that was kinda out of the question.

But maybe he would be so repulsed by my eating he would leave me alone in France! Brilliant idea Maximum!

I took a deep breath and stabbed my fork into my stake and lifted the juicy piece of meat to my pis and bit right in.

With my mouth still full I turned to my unwanted bodyguard.

"Please dig in" I said, but it sounded more like" pweese dwig iwn" I tend to add w when my mouth is full.

He looked at me for a second, then there was a glint in his eyes that said, 'two can play at that game'

Following my example, he stabbed his fork in his stake, and bit in, as he opened his mouth I took a look at his teeth, which were pure white, and his canines sharp like fangs, as they easily glided into the meat, and cut it like a hot knife through butter.

He chewed and smiled at me, "Complements to the chief."

my eyes slightly narrows and I smiled and continued to eat my stake, then slurped my soup, and shoved mash potatoes into my mouth.

He did the same, till we were both shoving food into our mouths.

Then it hit me. I have the perfect nickname for him!

I swallowed the huge pile of food that I had shoved into my mouth and looked at him and told him, "Since I don't know your real name I will call you Fang"

his eyes widened, and he looked at me and swallowed, looked at me and said, "That's my real nickname" well that was weird.

"Hm, well it just popped into my head, I mean you even look like a Fang" I smiled and wiped my face and started to eat, just not so barbaric.

And I think we have finally come to an agreement, but that didn't stop me from plotting my escape, as soon as the opportunity showed it's self.

_**~Many awkward Hours later in France~**_

I took a deep breath of the fresh air that was Paris France.

I loved France, I loved the people, the language, the clothing, the FOOD!

France was the place that I left when I needed some deep thinking.

Right now, a week away from my wedding that's what I needed, some deep thinking

I walked up to the rented car that Fang has silently already found and had gotten into the drivers side and was waiting for me to get in so that we could get to our hotel.

I sat in the passenger side and waited for him to drive, ignoring him.

I still need to make my escape plan.

One we got there I looked at it.

I was a GLORIOUSE hotel, there was a fountain in the middle of the entrance, the hotel was huge, with beautiful glass windows, and men in suits.

The place was to beautiful for words _(A/N: I'm not good at describing place I've never been to, ill try my best though)_

I walked up to the front desk with Fang by my side and was about to open my mouth when Fang told the woman, who was medium height, with black hair, and tan skin, "Puis-je s'il vous plait avoir deux chambres qui sont sur le meme etage, une si possible a" my mouth hung open at what he said.

Looking at the computer she said, "Cela peut etre organise, peut vous s'il cous plait me donner vos noms?" no no this was not happening.

I tried to open my mouth to speak again, but Fang once again cut me off saying, "Nicholas Ride et Maximum Batchelder"

She smiled brightly at us and told us, "Merci, voici les cles, et j'espere que vous passersz un sejour agreable."

"Merci" Fang said as he took the keys, giving me one, and dragging me to the elevator before I could start yelling at him.

"What the HELL! Our rooms are going to be right next to each other? Are you kidding to me?"

I was fuming!

How dare he!

"Max, calm down, I'm not going to do anything, I'm your body guard after all, I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

I crossed my arms, looked at my room number and frowned, not at all happy.

Once the door opened I marched out, found my room, opened it, and slammed the door, walked to my bed, and grabbed a pillow and screamed.

**Fang's POV**

hmm, I didn't expect Ella and Iggy to get here so fast, I mean Ella was the woman at the reception desk, I wonder how she got us adjoined rooms.

That must mean Iggy was in the room next to mine, doing all the research that would help me get through this week.

I would wait and find out what exactly they had come up with so far.

I looked at the door that was next to me bed.

That was the door that would go into Max's room.

I knocked on it and waited for Max to answer.

She opened it, and I smiled about to say something when she slammed it in my face and locked the door.

"Hm, oh well," with that I walked over to my bed, throwing off my shoes and jumped on, putting my arms behind me head, and closed my eyes, when all of a sudden my phone rang.

**A/N: YEAH I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I hope your not to crossed with me! This was one of my longer chapters, but its still pretty short, I know I used French, so here are the translations.**

**French: Puis-je s'il vous plait avoir deux chambres qui sont sur le meme etage, une si possible a **

**Translation: Can I please have two rooms that are on the same floor, and if possible next to each other?**

**French: Cela peut etre organise, peut vous s'il cous plait me donner vos noms**

**Translation: That can be arranged, may you please give me your names?**

**French: Merci, voici les cles, et j'espere que vous passersz un sejour agreable.**

**Translation: Thank you, here are your keys and I hope you have a nice stay**

**Well I hope that you liked this chapter, I hope to update faster! REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU ALL MORE THAN I ALREADY DO! **


	5. My Issues

**A/N: HELLO I know you all hate me because I haven't updated in like ages. Its not my fault school is turning out to be more of a hassle then I originally thought. I mean the first week of so I got so tired I would do homework and fall asleep on the spot! That's just sad let me tell you, but on the brighter side I'm learning a BUNCH of new things! Like I'm taking an honors English class so HOPEFULLY my writing is better. If now you guys may virtual slap me XD**

**but really you guys have permission...**

**well anyways here is chapter 5 of Heartbreaker, I'm really happy with all the results I gotten since the last time I updated! I mean really! You guys are simply amazing. There are no words to describe how happy I get when I see that there's a new review, I mean I haven't updated in like FOREVER and I still get e-mails telling me more people have added me and my stories to their favorite! So thanks and I bet you guys want me to stop typing and blabbering and get on to the story am I correct? OF COURSE I AM! **

**Hah, Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters!**

**Fang's POV**

I felt my cell phone buzzing in my pocket, I grab it my eyes still closed and I answer it, "Fang here, what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk meet me at the park on 95 and Crossing" said a deep voice with a heavy french accent.

Right as I was about to reply the phone line went dead, he hung up on me.

This was not good this was not good at all!

I jumped up and ran to the door connecting my room to Max's, I heard the television, satisfied with this I got my jacket and ran out my hotel room and went to the park on 95 and crossing.

I want going to tell Ella and Iggy about this, but I didn't want them to get them tangled in the crap I gotten myself into.

Lets just say that I got very drunk one night and might have accidentally gambled away money I didn't have, and these guys went exactly "merciful"

once I reached the park I looked around, trying to look casual, and like I totally knew were I was going.

I finally found the odd ones out, there were on a park bench, the boss reading a newspaper, and her tough guy eating walnuts like they were popcorn.

I walked up to them with as much confidence I had, "Good evening gentlemen."

They looked up, and stopped what they were doing, after a full two seconds then toughie went back to eating his walnuts, and the boss greeted me with false happiness, "Ah, Mr. Ride, I'm so glad you revived my phone call, please, sit down" he patted the space between himself and toughie there.

The blood drained from my face and I answered, "I prefer to stand thank you" I looked at him.

He looked me in the eyes, and I noticed that they were not the same color, one was bright blue while the other was dark brown, making his next statement even more chilling, "Mr. Ride, I would very much like it if you sat down" he said it in this chilling compelling voice.

Trying to act uninfected I replied, "Now that you mention it I guess I could sit down." I sat between the two.

Next to these two I looked kind of small, and weak, which I'm not, just to put it out there, I am very muscular, and tall, it just the guy to my right is on steroids, or some mutant freak experimented on as a child, nah that couldn't happen.

"Now Mr. Ride I would like to remind you that you owe me a lot of money, and you seem like a good guy, but you were supposed to pay up last week, now you see Boris over on your right?" _(A/N: I hope no one is offended that I used Boris as his name! I couldn't think of anything! Plus its manly)_ I looked over at toughie, I mean Boris, and then he cracked his knuckles, "Boris here is a wrestling champion, his nickname is 'The Nutcracker', your a smart man, I think you know why this name would be given"

whatever blood was left in my face was now gone, I was probably looked like I was about to die, or throw up, or both.

"I understand, I'm sorry that I couldn't pay last week, but I just got a job, and I'm getting payed at the end of the week, so if you could wait till then..." I trailed off, hoping that they got were I was going with this.

He did, "I see, but I hope that you understand, I'm not always this nice, but I like you, so ill give you till the end of the week, but I'll be adding a couple of hundred to your existing debt, for pain and suffer, because I am suffering" oh geez.

I got up and tuned around, facing them, I started walking away, "Think you for your kindness, I am deeply great full, and I'll have your money in by when the week ends."

I tuned to walk away when his voice stopped me, " Oh and if you fail to do so, Boris here will be paying you a visit" a shiver went through my body, but I tuned around, and gave him a smile.

"Hopefully it wont come to that." then I turned and stared speed walking towards my car.

As I drove to the hotel, I flipped my black bangs back, and gave a heavy sigh.

I most defiantly can NOT tell Iggy and Ella about this.

**A/:N: YEAH I FINISHED A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! And this was kind of a side filler thing, we should be getting back to the original plot in the next chapter.**

**Well REVIEW! **


End file.
